


Day sixteen - Child's Play

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Three years in their relationship and John had never seen Sherlock with a baby. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day sixteen - Child's Play

Three years in their relationship and John had never seen Sherlock with a baby. Or a child of any age for that matter.

So when Mike asked them to his daughter’s first birthday party he was curious as hell.

The afternoon progressed much as you can imagine. Though to be fair Sherlock was very accommodating. He complimented Mike on his daughter’s beauty (after John kicked his shin - repeatedly) and refrained from offending the other guests.

He held the baby for a few minutes (of course he knew that John wanted to see him holding a child, he just didn’t understand why), until she began to cry. And then to spit on his silk shirt.

He handed her back and walked over to John.

“You don’t want children.’

“No, I don’t.”

“Then why was it important for you to see me with a baby?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to see.”

“To be sure?”

“Sure of what?”

“That I cannot handle children and therefore you won’t have any if you stay with me.”

“If? No, Sherlock, that’s not what this was about. It's really not. I just wanted to see.”

“Good. Because this day just reassured me in staying childless and unmarried.”

John thought about the ring he bought and grinned to himself.

‘We will see about you staying a bachelor.’

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'baby'.
> 
> Addendum 12/2015: I had this be Molly's daughter in the beginning but after I wrote more and more in this verse this little story didn't fit with the canon anymore so I changed it to Mike's daughter.


End file.
